christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Becoming the Archetype
Becoming the Archetype are a technical death metal band that began in 1999 under the name [[Nonexistent Failure|'Nonexistent Failure']] until 2003, when they changed their name to [[The Remnant|'The Remnant']] and finally in 2004, to their current moniker. History Origins, Names Changes and debut album (1999-2004) The band formed in 1999, with a lineup of six; Jason Wisdom (Vocals), Jon Star (Guitars), Sean Cunningham (Guitars), Wes Gaither (Bass), Brent Duckett (Drums) and another vocalist, under the name Nonexistent Failure.Wisdom, Jason (July 19, 2015). "Jason Wisdom (Becoming The Archetype, Solamors)". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. The band's second vocalist departed from the band before they recorded a demo. In 2001, the band recorded their debut demo, titled In Loving Memory of Everything..I Never Had, which came out in 2002. Before joining Solid State Records, the band changed their name to The Remnant and released a self-titled album under the same name. The band were approached by Demon Hunter at Cornerstone Festival in 2004 (over July 4th Weekend), who told the band to change their name, as there was punk band named The Remnants. The band then came up with Becoming the Archetype, which Wisdom came up with.Cummings, Tony (October 20, 2006). "Becoming The Archetype: Death Metal Meets Hardcore To Terminate Damnation". Cross Rhythms. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. Terminate Damnation and The Physics of Fire (2004-2007) In February 2004, the band embarked on a tour with The Showdown and Mortal Treason."Becoming the Archetype". Laut.de. (In German). Retrieved on April 21, 2018. Showbread was also present, as well as Point Zero, now known as War of Ages. In December 2004, the group officially signed to Solid State Records and released their first nationwide album, Terminate Damnation, which was derived from the song by Mortification. The album blended elements of progressive death metal and metalcore."Artist | Becoming The Archetype". Solid State Records. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. On May 26, 2005, the band performed a show with Extol and The Showdown."Becoming the Archetype's Concert History". Concert Archives. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. In 2006, founding lead guitarist Jon Star departed from the band on good terms, for personal reasons. In May, the band's debut was re-released on vinyl via Broken Circle Records, only pressing 500 copies."News". Broken Circle Records. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. June 15-17, the band played shows with Demon Hunter, Zao, August Burns Red and Spoken.Estabooks, Timothy (September 19, 2009). "Becoming The Archetype Interview, Seth Hecox 2009". Jesus Freak Hideout. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. On August 2, the band played a show with Himsa, Demiricous, Parkway Drive and Hell Promise. The band went on a 24-date tour in November 2006, in Europe, with Shaped by Fate and The Chariot, with their new guitarist, Alex Kenis of Aletheian fame."THE CHARIOT, BECOMING THE ARCHETYPE: European Tour Dates Announced". Blabbermouth.net. November 30, 2006. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. In July 2006, Sean Cunningham departed the band to finish his final semester in college. During the summer, the band performed on tour with Crimson Moonlight and Aletheian. Carrying on, in the fall of 2006, the band went into the studio with Andreas Magnusson (The Agony Scene, Scarlet, The Black Dahlia Murder), with the album, titled The Physics of Fire, being released on May 8, 2007.Harro, Tim (May 5, 2007). "Becoming The Archetype, "The Physics of Fire" Review". Jesus Freak Hideout. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. The band promoted the album, via their tours titled The Trilogy of Hairs, which were known as Bring Your Own Beard Tour, Peel Your Wig Back Tour, and the Born With a Mustache Tour. The bearded skull artwork for the Bring Your Own Beard Tour became known as the band's mascot, which was nicknamed "Clifton". It was named after Travis Turner, formerly of Aletheian, whose birth name is Clifton Travis Turner.Hecox, Seth (May 10, 2015). "Seth Hecox of Becoming The Archetype". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner and Stephen Sarro. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. In 2007, Duckett took an indefinite hiatus from the band. Turner was subsequently asked to take over, to which he agreed. Dichotomy and Celestial Completion (2008-2012) In 2008, there were some important personnel changes; Kenis departed from the band,"Becoming The Archetype replaces guitarist". Lambgoat. June 29, 2008. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. mostly because of the location that they were recording the album,Kenis, Alex (April 25, 2016). "EP 24 - Alex Kenis (Solamors/Aletheian)". Shoot the Shred. Interview with Erik Hall. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. and also to work on new material with Aletheian.Colgan, Chris (July 25, 2011). "Becoming the Archetype: Celestial Completion". PopMatters. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. Turner also departed, mostly due to work and his family. The band embarked on the Peel Your Wig Back Tour with Beneath the Sky, Sea of Treachery and Afterimage."BECOMING THE ARCHETYPE Reveal Winners Of Their "Find An Opening Band" Contest". Brave Words. May 18, 2008. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. The band revealed the artwork and track listing for their third upcoming album, Dichotomy."Becoming The Archetype: 'Dichotomy' Artwork Unveiled". Blabbermouth.net. October 25, 2008. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. The band would then hire Brandon Lopez on drums of the brutal death metal band Broken Flesh. The band would release the album in November of 2008, with production done by Devin Townsend of Strapping Young Lad. The album is conceptually sculpted around C.S. Lewis' Space Trilogy."Becoming the Archetype - "Dichotomy"". Bandsonfire. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. The song "Ransom" is also centered around the main character of the series. On October 31, 2008, Duckett returned to the band. In October 2009, the band's debut non-album single, "Necrotizing Faciitis", was released with "Clifton" returning on the artwork. In 2010, Star departed once again, being replaced by Daniel Gailey. Gailey had previously played in a Christian deathcore band called Thaddeus, but knew the band because Gailey and Duckett had worked together.Gailey, Daniel (September 7, 2015). "Dan Gailey of Phinehas". As The Story Grows. Interview with Travis Turner and Seth Werkheiser. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. After Gailey's addition into the band, they recorded their fourth album, Celestial Completion, with a more progressive style than previous albums, incorporation tablas, tambura and soprano vocals. Sciaretto, Amy (December 31, 2010). "Becoming the Archetype's 'Sound Is Stretched' on 'Celestial Completion'". Noisecreep. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. On February 9, 2011, the band revealed the artwork for the album."BECOMING THE ARCHETYPE's Celestial Completion Cover Art Is Pretty Ridic'". Metal Injection. February 9, 2011. Retrieved on April 21, 2018."BECOMING THE ARCHETYPE: 'Celestial Completion' Artwork Unveiled". Blabbermouth.net. February 9, 2011. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. On March 21, the band premiered "Path of the Beam".Sciaretto, Amy (March 21, 2011). "Becoming the Archetype Ride On the "Path Of The Beam"". Noisecreep. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. On March 29, the band released a new music video for "The Magnetic Sky", which featured a very keyboard/digital-driven style."EXCLUSIVE VIDEO PREMIERE: BECOMING THE ARCHETYPE ENTER A NINTENDO-RIFFIC "MAGNETIC SKY"". MetalSucks. March 29, 2011. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. In April, the band performed a show at the Aquifer in Clinton, New Jersey. In June, the band played with Inhale Exhale and To Speak of Wolves. In September, the band embarked on tour with Immortal Souls and Beyond the Dust.KageDrummer (September 27, 2011). "Becoming the Archetype announce Euro tour dates". Metal Riot. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. The band also went on tour with Creations and The Tug Fork River Band.Neilstein, Vince (November 1, 2012). "Show Us Your MetalSucks: The Tug Fork River Band Edition". MetalSucks. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. By November, Duckett and Wisdom both departed from the band - Wisdom because of the upcoming birth of his first child and Duckett unspecified reasons.Steve (November 28, 2011). "Interview: Becoming the Archetype". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. For live shows after Wisdom and Duck's departure, Chris McCane, formerly of Thaddeus alongside Gailey, took the vocal position, while Bradley Riggs (The Overseer) took over Bass. Abishai Collingsworth (The Overseer, Wolves at the Gate) performed Drums for the tour. I Am, Hiatus and Potential New Album (2012-present) McCane officially joined the band in 2012, with Michael McCellan joining the band on Drums.Hecox, Seth Andrew (November 28, 2011). "The New BTA". Retrieved on April 21, 2018. McCellan did not last long with the band, being swiftly replaced by Chris Heaton."Chris Heaton of Becoming the Archetype". Modern Drummer Magazine. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. Cody Watkins took over the Bassist position officially the same year. The drum tracking began on May 20, 2012."Drum tracking for BTA Album #5 starts...". Facebook. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. Over the course of the weekend of June 20-23rd, the band played Icthus Festival with several bands, including Sleeping Giant, Onward to Olympas and A Plea for Purging. The band recorded their fifth album, I Am and released it, receiving mixed reviews.Freeman, Phil (September 21, 2012). "Album Review: BECOMING THE ARCHETYPE - I Am". Alternative Press. Retrieved on April 21, 2018.Sol (September 21, 2012). "Album Review: BECOMING THE ARCHETYPE - I Am". MetalSucks. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. Hecox stated that he and Gailey had written the entire albums.Tahmasian, Michael (September 19, 2012). "Interview: Becoming The Archetype". Mind Equals Blown. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. October 23, 2012, the band released a competition where a fan could win selected items from the band.Stewie, Amp (October 23, 2012). "Becoming the Archetype Giveaway Contest". Hails and Horns. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. On August 3-4th, the band played at two different festivals - Alliance Festival with Norma Jean, The Devil Wears Prada and Maylene & the Sons of Disaster"Alliance Festival 2013 lineup announced". Lambgoat. May 3, 2013. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. and Intensity Music Fest with Fit For A King, War of Ages, and The Great Commission. After the festival, the band went on a hiatus. Gailey would go on to join Phinehas soon after. In 2015, band members were interviewed about doing a new album - Hecox revealed that they thought about doing another release, which would probably be the last one. Gailey revealed that he is apart of the current iteration of Becoming the Archetype and that it was not the I Am lineup. Wisdom also stated that the album would be of the original lineup, including Gailey into the fold. However, with life and family matters, the band does not know when they will convene and write a new album. Members Last Known Lineup Former Live Session Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:600 PlotArea = left:90 bottom:150 top:0 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1999 till:12/31/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:UV value:claret legend:Unclean vocals id:CV value:red legend:Clean_vocals id:soprano value:pink legend:Soprano id:guitar value:teal legend:Leads id:guitar2 value:green legend:Rhythms id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums;Percussion id:Keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:Violin value:drabgreen legend:Orchestra id:Brass value:darkblue legend:Trombone id:BV value:yellow legend:Backing_Vocals id:Live value:magenta legend:Other_Members id:album value:black legend:Studio album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 BackgroundColors=bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:1999 LineData = layer:back at:01/01/2002 color:EP at:01/01/2003 color:EP at:01/01/2004 color:album at:08/30/2005 color:album at:05/08/2007 color:album at:11/24/2008 color:album at:03/29/2011 color:album at:04/17/2012 color:EP at:09/18/2012 color:album BarData = bar:Vox text:"Unnamed" bar:Wisdom text:"Jason Wisdom" bar:McCane text:"Chris McCane" bar:Suzanne text:"Suzanne Richter" bar:Ivey text:"Ivey Spears" bar:Star text:"Jon Star" bar:Kenis text:"Alex Kenis" bar:Gailey text:"Daniel Gailey" bar:Cunningham text:"S. Cunningham" bar:Franklin text:"Jacob Franklin" bar:Hecox text:"Seth Hecox" bar:Martin text:"M. Cunningham" bar:Gaither text:"Wes Gaither" bar:Bradley text:"Bradley Riggs" bar:Watkins text:"Codey Watkins" bar:Kim text:"Kim Stice" bar:Patrick text:"Sean Murphy" bar:Dennis text:"Dennis Culp" bar:Nathan text:"Nathan O'Brien" bar:Duckett text:"Brent Duckett" bar:Travis text:"Travis Turner" bar:Lopez text:"Brandon Lopez" bar:Abishai text:"Abishai C." bar:McClellan text:"Michael McClellan" bar:Heaton text:"Chris Heaton" PlotData= width:11 bar:Vox from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2000 color:UV bar:Wisdom from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2003 color:UV bar:Wisdom from:01/01/2003 till:11/14/2011 color:bass bar:Suzanne from:01/01/2008 till:11/24/2008 color:soprano bar:Ivey from:01/01/2011 till:03/29/2011 color:CV bar:McCane from:11/14/2011 till:end color:UV bar:Star from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2006 color:guitar bar:Star from:01/01/2008 till:01/01/2010 color:guitar bar:Kenis from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2008 color:guitar bar:Gailey from:01/01/2010 till:end color:guitar bar:Cunningham from:01/01/1999 till:07/01/2006 color:guitar2 bar:Franklin from:01/01/2001 till:06/01/2004 color:guitar2 bar:Hecox from:06/01/2004 till:end color:guitar2 bar:Gaither from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2003 color:bass bar:Martin from:11/14/2011 till:01/01/2012 color:guitar2 bar:Bradley from:11/14/2011 till:01/01/2012 color:bass bar:Watkins from:01/01/2012 till:08/04/2013 color:bass bar:Patrick from:01/01/2011 till:03/29/2011 color:violin bar:Kim from:01/01/2011 till:03/29/2011 color:violin bar:Dennis from:01/01/2011 till:03/29/2011 color:brass bar:Nathan from:01/01/2011 till:03/29/2011 color:brass bar:Duckett from:01/01/1999 till:12/01/2007 color:drums bar:Duckett from:12/30/2008 till:11/01/2011 color:drums bar:Travis from:12/01/2007 till:01/01/2008 color:drums bar:Lopez from:01/01/2008 till:12/30/2008 color:drums bar:Abishai from:11/01/2011 till:12/31/2011 color:drums bar:McClellan from:12/31/2011 till:05/01/2012 color:drums bar:Heaton from:05/01/2012 till:08/04/2013 color:drums width:7 bar:Hecox from:06/01/2004 till:end color:Keys bar:Duckett from:01/01/1999 till:06/01/2004 color:BV width:3 width:3 bar:Wisdom from:01/01/2003 till:11/14/2011 color:UV bar:Kenis from:01/01/2006 till:01/01/2008 color:CV bar:Gailey from:01/01/2010 till:end color:BV bar:Hecox from:06/01/2004 till:end color:CV bar:McCane from:11/14/2011 till:01/01/2012 color:Live bar:Bradley from:11/14/2011 till:01/01/2012 color:Live bar:Abishai from:11/01/2011 till:12/31/2011 color:Live bar:Suzanne from:01/01/2008 till:11/24/2008 color:Live bar:Ivey from:01/01/2011 till:03/29/2011 color:Live bar:Patrick from:01/01/2011 till:03/29/2011 color:Live bar:Kim from:01/01/2011 till:03/29/2011 color:Live bar:Nathan from:01/01/2011 till:03/29/2011 color:Live bar:Dennis from:01/01/2011 till:03/29/2011 color:Live Discography Studio Albums * Terminate Damnation (2005) * The Physics of Fire (2007) * Dichotomy (2008) * Celestial Completion (2011) * I Am (2012) EPs * Celestial Progression (2012) Singles * "Necrotizing Fasciitis" (2009) * "O Holy Night" (2011) References External Links * Rosenberg, Axl (February 2, 2009). "BECOMING THE ARCHETYPE HAVE A PRAYER TEAM?". MetalSucks. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. * Rishmawy, Derek (September 18, 2012). "Becoming The Archetype's I AM = The Doctrine of God + Death Metal". Reformedish. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. * Williams, Joe (June 28, 2011). "Tell Me About That Song: Seth Hecox, Guitarist of Becoming the Archetype". Seattle Weekly. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. * Sciaretto, Amy. "Becoming the Archetype's Seth Hecox's 10 Things He Needs to Take On Tour". Noisecreep. Retrieved on April 21, 2018. Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Extreme Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Progressive Metal Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Deathcore Bands Category:Groove Metal Bands Category:Djent Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:United States Bands